


Safe Haven

by padacklesmcu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unrequited Love, implied wincest, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padacklesmcu/pseuds/padacklesmcu
Summary: Sam and Dean cuddle in the Impala. The end.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes and it's kind of short but I just love them so much and was in the mood for some fluff.

Nights like these were the worst. Not to say Sam and Dean haven't adjusted to sleeping in the Impala from time to time, it just never got more comfortable. Dean pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned gas station with a sigh and unkeyed the engine, taking a look over at his brother with pursed lips.

"We could make it to Kansas city in 2 hours if we push it." He suggested, placing his hands on his jeans with a sigh.

Sam took a glance over Dean before shaking his head. They were both exhausted and it wasn't like Dean would let him drive anyway. They had just gotten back from a hunt on a large vamp nest in the rural area of Kansas and in all honesty, it took it's toll on Sam. His bones ached, though that could have just been from the freezing temperatures outside.

"I'll take the front seat, yeah?" Dean was already unbuckling and shrugging off his jacket to most likely use as a makeshift blanket.

Sam watched, eyes flicking over the older one before giving a nod, "As always…" Sam chuckled, already unbuckling himself and opening the door to slide into the backseat. 

It wasn't a motel bed, but it was probably cleaner than the majority that they stayed it. Sam usually wouldn't even really have an issue with sleeping in the Impala, it was just the fact he was freezing his ass off in his long-sleeve flannel and jeans.

After climbing into the back and situating himself with his upper back propped up the door he crossed his arms over his chest.

Then his mind started to wander.

Dad was in the front seat. Both himself and Dean laid in the back trying to make use of the small space they were given. Before Sam grew, he would always partially position himself on Dean's chest and listen to his heartbeat. It was a simple and innocent gesture that got Sam asleep in minutes.

Sam still wanted that. But as they grew older and Dean grew just a little less codependent on Sam, they grew apart. Long gone were the days of Dean playing with Sam's hair or the way he would give him his jacket if he was cold. Now they slept in seperate seats.

Sam was snapped out of his daydream by the sudden realization he was shivering. Sam wrapped his arms around himself and folded his knees in the slightest in an attempt to warm himself. It was useless.

"It's fucking freezing." Dean finally spoke. 

Sam sighed in relief, so maybe he wasn't being a bitch about it afterall.

"Yeah, think I can see my breath." A smile formed on Sam's lips and he chuckled softly.

"Sammy, remember when we used to sleep in the back? Dad probably playin' some Boston on the radio while we slept." 

Sam's smile grew at the fond memory. God he fucking missed it.

"Yeah, it'd be cold and you'd wrap me in your jacket. You're like a heater, dude." 

Sam only heard shuffling after that, then looking up to see Dean's head poking over the seat and looking down to Sam with a smirk.

Dean was such a dumbass. A cute dumbass, but a dumbass nonetheless.

"Get back here." Sam finally said, shuffling aside for when Dean finally decided to join him. 

Moment's later the sound of the car door shutting and opening was heard and Sam felt Dean's body slide in next to his. He immediately felt warmer, his cheeks reddening even. They seemingly switched places as to when they were younger. Dean's head now comfortably laid on Sam's broad chest and he laid the leather jacket over the both of them.

Sam's hand found itself in Dean's hair, stroking gently and his eyes finally shutting as comfort overwhelmed him and his senses were dulled. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, as if they were truly meant for eachother.

Sam didn't have the energy to dwell on those thoughts. All he knew in that moment was that he loved Dean more than anything. And maybe It wasn't so bad sleeping in the Impala afterall. Maybe all Sam really needed was the scent of Dean's faint cologne that still lingered. Maybe it was the faint smell of whiskey on his breath. It was unexplainable, but those were the most comforting and familar scents he had known for years upon years. 

It was intoxicating and calming. It was Dean.

Sam was half asleep within minutes, the position already changing in the slightest. Sam's hand was no longer in Dean's hair but rather on his back. And Dean's lips were now pressed against Sam's neck and he could feel the warm breath from his brother against him.

In that moment, Sam knew it couldn't get any better. He was in Heaven.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
